


daddy lessons

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [45]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: "But Riko, you said that you'd marry Daddy when you were little!"Aida Riko's first year in high school was hard, for many different reasons.





	daddy lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, for [the prompt:]() Riko's dad/Riko, "But Riko, you said that you'd marry Daddy when you were little!" - Kuroko no Basuke. 
> 
> **Content Note:** Please be aware that this story deals with some dark subject matter, and if it bothers you, please read no farther. There is no sexual contact in this story, but there is emotional manipulation and abuse. 
> 
> Title from Beyoncé.

When Riko was twelve, her parents divorced. They'd been at odds for as long as she could remember, so it wasn't a surprise that they would finally go ahead and do this, but it put her in the seemingly impossible position of choosing between her parents. 

Her mother had secured a job overseas and had wanted to take Riko along with her. But that was impossible, surely. Riko loved her life here. She liked working at the gym and helping Dad train athletes. She didn't want to exchange the familiar with life in a foreign country, where she wouldn’t know anyone except her mother, who worked all the time. 

“I'm staying here with Dad,” Riko told her mother, whose mouth twisted into a wry smile. 

“You were always a daddy’s girl,” she said with a sigh. “If you ever change your mind…” 

But Riko shook her head. Once she made up her mind about something, there was no force on earth that could make her change it again. 

*

At fifteen, Riko finally started her period, which embarassed her. The rest of the girls in her year had already settled in well with adolescence and she felt like she was lagging behind. Her breasts were still flat as a board and really, she wouldn't mind so much if other people wouldn't point this out all the time. 

Her dad didn’t mind it. “As long as you’re my little girl, you’re perfect as you are, bunny,” he said and laughed when she chewed him out for calling her bunny, like she wasn’t fifteen already. “Those boys will come sniffing around soon enough. And when they do --” He mimed a smashing motion, a fist into a head, and Riko sighed loudly. 

Riko did know. She’d grown up in a gym after all and men were even bigger gossips than they usually accused women of being. Sex was mentioned a lot. She didn’t want it, she had already decided. Maybe it would change when she was older, or had met someone who truly appealed to her, but right now, she didn’t want it at all. 

*

At sixteen, Riko had coached Seirin into the Inter-High competition, only to be defeated in the preliminaries by Kirisaki Daiichi. She’d spent a sleepless night by Kiyoshi’s bedside -- the hospital had only let her do that when it was clear that there was no one else who could stay -- Kiyoshi’s grandparents couldn’t travel so far and Hyuuga had to go home that night before. 

“Riko?” Kiyoshi was whispering, but Riko jerked awake like he’d shaken her. “Go home. I’ll be fine.” 

“I can stay for a while longer,” she said, between yawns. “There’s no school for the rest of the week.” 

“It’s going to be boring, with all the testing and waiting. The trains should be running again. Take my jacket, if you’re cold.” 

“You don’t want me around, Teppei-kun?” 

“That’s right,” Kiyoshi said, smiling wanly. There were dark marks under his eyes and his hair was wild. If Riko had spent a sleepless night worried over him, than how restful could his night have been? Suddenly, Riko wondered if she wasn’t another burden to him. 

Reluctantly, she took her leave -- pressing one last kiss on Kiyoshi’s forehead before she did so. His jacket was way too big for her, but it provided her some obscure kind of comfort. Kiyoshi would be all right, she told herself. And he wouldn’t blame her for pushing him so hard -- he _wouldn’t_ \-- 

Her father was waiting when she got back home. The porchlight was still on and he came out and stood there as she shuffled into the house. She thought she should explain -- her dishevelled hair, the boy’s jacket slung over her shoulders. But something in his face stopped her. She’d never seen her father look like that, like a stranger. His face, so much like hers, was cold and stiff, but his eyes were burning. 

“You spent the night with that Kiyoshi boy, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, at the hospital,” she said acidly, and shouldered past him to get to the stairs up to her room. She thought that he’d grab her and pull her back, but he didn’t. She locked her bedroom door and screamed into her pillow, venting out her terror and her fury until she felt empty, hollowed out from the inside out. 

For the the next term, Riko decided to stay in one of the small number of dorms available on campus. She told her father that most of her friends were staying there and besides, it would be safer for her to live there than come back home after a late night practice. He didn’t seem to believe her, but that was fine by her. She didn’t want to live under his roof anymore. 

She thought about her mother, still so far away. Riko knew she couldn’t accept her offer of living with her -- she had the team to think about, and two more years at Seirin to get through. But -- she missed her, now more than ever. _Mama, how are you,_ she wrote and then erased it again. _I’m sorry I haven’t been writing to you recently. I’m coaching a new team at school and things have been busy. But something terrible has happened…_

**Author's Note:**

> Read the remix of this work by dw user fickle [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16079752#cmt16079752). (Ai, so creepy!)


End file.
